


A Rather Unexpected Prize

by orpheous87



Series: The Ides of Drarry 2020 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Flirty Draco Malfoy, M/M, Oblivious Harry Potter, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Quidditch Player Draco Malfoy, Sneaky Ron Weasley, Supportive Ron Weasley, The Ides of Drarry: A Drarry Game/Fest, sweepstakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Prompt: Harry or Draco enters into a sweepstakes and wins something unexpected.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: The Ides of Drarry 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676821
Comments: 10
Kudos: 115
Collections: The Ides of Drarry: A Drarry Game/Fest





	A Rather Unexpected Prize

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Rei382](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei382/pseuds/Rei382) for betaing this ❤️

“Come on Harry, it’s tradition!” Ron said, waving a small bucket filled with tiny, folded up bits of paper in it. “We always take part in the sweepstake for who’s going to win the European Cup. It starts next week.” 

“Urgh, is it that time already?” Harry sighed, digging one hand into his pocket. He pulled out a Galleon and dropped it into Ron’s waiting hand. 

“Yep, ‘fraid so,” Ron said with a grin. He held out the bucket. 

“I don’t know why I bother,” Harry muttered, plunging his hand into the bucket. “I never win.” 

“Well, you never know mate, this year your luck might be in,” Ron said, giving Harry a wink. “Come on, who’ve you got?” 

Harry unfolded the bit of paper and let out a groan. He closed his eyes and wordlessly held the paper out to Ron.

“Montrose Magpies? That’s a good shout, mate! You’re in with a chance, they’ve won it a few times,” Ron said, jotting it down on the piece of parchment he was carrying. 

“ _Malfoy’s team_ ,” Harry pointed out, opening his eyes and giving Ron a pained look. “That means I have to hope he wins the games.” 

“Well, I know we’ve never been his biggest fans, but he’s a decent Seeker,” Ron said, shrugging. “He must have done a lot of training during his house arrest or something to get to league standard.” 

Harry made a face. “Yeah, maybe,” he said. ”Doesn’t mean I want to cheer him on though.”

Ron laughed. “Sorry, no switching your team,” he said, making his way to the door. “Rules of the sweepstake!”

“Yeah, yeah, thanks _mate_ ,” Harry said, throwing a balled up piece of parchment at Ron as he left, the sound of his laughter ringing in Harry’s ears.

***

Three weeks later, Harry walked into his office with mixed emotions. The previous night, Montrose Magpies had beaten Vratsa Vultures in a very tight final match of the European Cup. Malfoy had snatched the victory by swiping the snitch from under the Vratsa Seeker’s nose, winning the game by ten points.

Harry had had to admit, watching Malfoy in action was mesmerising. He’d always been a good flyer, Harry knew that, but actually watching him meant taking in every movement. With every turn, with every race from one end of the pitch to the other, Harry had been glued to the action. He almost hadn’t bothered getting a ticket to the game, but it had been worth it to see such a thrilling conclusion to the game. 

Walking into his office, Harry was not expecting to see the star of the game lounging in the desk chair. He almost dropped the files he was holding. Ignoring the smirk that Draco gave him, Harry dropped the pile onto his desk. “What in Merlin’s name are you doing in my office?” he asked, turning to Draco. 

“Is that any way to greet someone who’s just won you the office sweepstake?” Draco asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“How did you—?” Harry began, giving Draco a frown. 

“Oh, please,” Draco snorted. “It is no secret that the Auror department runs a sweepstake for the European Cup. It was easy to find out who had the Magpies.”

Harry made a face. “That doesn’t explain what you’re doing in my chair,” he said, prodding at Draco’s shoulder. “Move.” 

“Touchy, touchy,” Draco smirked, standing up. “I am here to give you your winnings.” 

“What’s wrong with Ron?” Harry asked as he reclaimed his chair. 

Draco shrugged, walking around the desk. “He thought it would be more… _fun_ if I told you.” 

“Why?” Harry eyed him suspiciously. 

Draco looked Harry in the eye. “Because the prize is a date with me,” he said. 

Harry’s mouth dropped open, his cheeks flushing. “B-but I—” he stuttered. 

“Potter, please,” Draco said smoothly. “It’s quite normal to be flustered. We will have a wonderful time.” 

“I haven’t said yes, yet,” Harry grumbled. 

“Your eyes said it for you,” Draco grinned. “See you tonight.” 

Harry could only blink as Draco disappeared. He was going to kill Ron.


End file.
